I'm in Ratatouille!
by Zeladious
Summary: All I ate was something related to cheese. A. Mozzarella. Cheese. And I have shrunken into a rat! A tiny little rat! But on the bright side, I get to be with him on his adventures! With a bit of history that I'm about to know of my own existence in the movie, playing a part of my own role as I go along as both rat and human. Prequel to The next adventure - Into Amnesia!
1. A Cheese

I have decided to entirely revamp this, and possibly deleting those crappy stories that are not related to this. But I'll leave the one-shots there, just in case I might whip up a story from there. If you hadn't read my other stories, then I say, you're lucky. Because, I have no absolute talent for making up a story, neither having the mood to. I will just screw up the story, and that will leave me to being frustrated over at my incompetence for not doing stories well! I, also, can screw up the summary altogether and not make the story related to it and all, thus not making any single sense you've read from the summary at all! I have decided to start from here for this story, after I happened to watch it on a TV channel. And with that, enjoy the story!

Disclaimer – I don't any restaurants neither the whole element of the story myself. I am only just recreating only with me in it. Let's see how this turns out in the end, screwing it up or not.

* * *

We were eating at a TCC restaurant with our food served, some main dishes and side dishes added. One of my particular favourite food amongst the side dishes was the Mozzarella Cheese. The cheese inside is so yummy, I can't get enough of it! (Yeah, I'm just exaggerating here. I like just about any dishes I eat.)

'Yummy! This cheese is so scrumptious! I can't get enough of it!'

My dad laughed a little.

'You sure like the cheese a lot now, don't you?'

I nodded, still eating the Mozzarella Cheese in my mouth.

'It's really yummy! Boss, can we come here next time?'

He laughed again.

'Sure, when I have the time. You have holiday now, so it's no problem for you.'

With delight, after eating my 3rd piece of it, I felt an upset stomach but didn't show it to him. I was just about to grab the last piece when I really felt the pain this time, and with my two hands, I held my stomach in pain.

'What's wrong? Are you okay?'

Now my dad was showing signs of worry.

'Y-yeah…I think it's nothing to worry about.'

But that only increased my dad's worry and was about to go over to me when I suddenly felt myself shrinking. In fact, the whole of my body was. The whole world around me started to grow bigger on me, and I felt myself slipping into consciousness.

* * *

'Hey, you sleepyhead! Get up! We need to get going and get supplies!'

I moaned a little but didn't bother to wake up from where I was.

'You sleepyhead!'

He raised his voice a little higher, which somehow rang my ears, since he was standing so close to me. I moaned again and slowly opened my eyes.

'Come on, get up! Get going, sleepyhead!'

I was annoyed by his stern voice, so I eventually woke up and sat myself into a sitting position. I yawned, but covered my mouth with manners.

'Grab some food from outside and then come back here! Don't come back empty-handed now!'

With that, the rat walked away with his four…paws?

I shot up.

_Wait! Rats?!_

I looked at whole body, in shock, and found a piece of a glass shard, and went to it. I was having a light brown, small built furry body, and my eyes were a shade of light purple to it.

'I'm a rat?!'

I started to panic, with a lot of thoughts rushing into my mind.

_What happened? How did I get here? All I did was eating…cheese?_

I raised my eyebrow.

_Whoa, hold on there…all I ate was…eating three pieces of Mozzarella Cheese?! But that's impossible!_

I touched my ears. They are as big as a rat's. I groaned at this, but decided to head out and get whatever food there is out there, wherever it is. Luckily though, no one was around me, so they didn't hear that part earlier, though having difficulty to walk with my two hands and two legs.

* * *

'Come on! Get going slowpokes! We don't have all day!'

I groaned, rolling my eyes in the process.

'This is ridiculous…'

I muttered to myself, carrying a piece of trash that I don't even know what it is, let alone having my heightened senses of it when I sniffed something earlier.

'Well…better than nothing.'

I walked along with the other rats on the line. When it was my queue I gave to the rat who is in charge to confirm of its poison or not.

'Close to godliness.'

I was confused at his words, and stood there like an idiot person would do. The rat-guy starts to look at me with boredom, his paw supporting his face.

'Which means clean. You know, cleanliness is close to…'

Then he cut off his explanation.

'Never mind. Move on.'

* * *

You know what, I easily get adapted to things. Like walking on what, like a rat, two paws and two legs. Eating pretty much, garbage as I ate in a corner. I observed the other rats, and they looked pretty content with what they're eating. But I guess that's what a rat's life is like. But all in all, I felt something familiar from this, and I can't seem to nag it off of my mind though.

_Oh well, no use thinking about it all the time._

Then around the time where the storm's about to brew in, or at least looked like it when I was outside, I saw the rat earlier ran out of the nest and out to the _human_ world, where we rats, aren't supposed to. Well, compared to me, originally being _one_, I just let him go anyway, and headed somewhere for an early rest despite my curiosity wanting to know where he went to.

* * *

Despite my sleep, I could hear gunshots, as if it's etching closer to the nest of…the place itself. Then I heard a bit of cracking sounds, which eventually led me to waking up so suddenly because I sensed danger and the whole place just…toppled down. A granny was in sight, looking at us with her shotgun in hand in shock and surprise as we all looked at her. At that moment, her mouth dropped and she dropped her shotgun, screaming and running away in fear.

'Evacuate! Everyone, to the boats!'

The leader shouted, and we all scattered away, which I don't know where is it as I started to follow the group. They were all panicking, quickly making their way as fast as possible but something stopped me as I saw a cooking book when I looked up.

_Gusteav? The Gusteav himself?!_

Then I realized this. I'm in Ratatouille! Oh man! Then I quickly ran over there as fast as my feet, uh paws, could get there. As soon as I reached there, the rat, now I remembered his name, Remy, and I smiled at him.

'Before you ask me anything, let's just get out of here first!'

He reluctantly obliged to this, and we both quickly grabbed the book, but as soon as we were about to get out of there, we looked at our side to see the granny, utilized with something that could literally kill the both of us here! Remy stood in shock for a moment, but before he could regain his senses, I pushed him hard enough to get going, and the both of us quickly ran out through the glass window beside us, which was the closest, apparently. I tried to keep up with his speed of running and we were both panting away to get as far as from the place as possible, and to another safe place.

'Hey, wait for us!'

I didn't say anything, and just kept up with his pace of running. We managed to get to the shallow part of the water, and Remy quickly placed the book onto the water, with the both of us quickly paddling with our paws to catch up with the others.

'We're coming!'

'Hold on, the both of you!'

His dad's worrying about us. Then, another rat took out a spatula and placed it where we could reach out to it.

'Come on! Paddle, the both of you! Come on. Reach for it! You can do it!'

Although we were working the twice as hard, Remy was almost about to reach to the spatula, but a gunshot came, which apparently scared the heck out of my life and Remy and me fell into the water. A gunshot came again.

'Remy!'

'Dad!'

Remy called out to him. We were both swimming back to the book.

'Come on. You can make it. You can make it!'

Remy got hold on the handle when the book drifted a little, and I started paddling with my paws again, but not before a gunshot hit the spatula, causing Remy to quickly paddle with it. We both managed to get into the tunnel safely, where the line of fire would be out of sight.

'Guys, wait. Stop!'

Then I could hear his dad's voice in the far distance, already out of sight.

'Remy. Come on. Paddle!'

'Hold on! Wait for me. Hold on.'

Remy was getting desperate, while I still didn't say anything at all as I kept paddling away. Soon, silence was met.

'Dad?'

Remy stopped paddling, and soon enough I did too, and let the book drift along with the direction of the water itself. There was a part where there was hole with the water flowing down from there, and we got ourselves a little more wetter than ever. Soon enough, there were two intersections and I left Remy to paddle the direction, which I sat and prepares myself for the worst.

'Which way do you suggest?'

I realized that he was talking to me. But I shrugged, pretending not to know the direction that we're about to head to. He groaned at this, so in the end, he chose left, and what can I say? Right before we were about to go in for a ride, he quickly paddled with his spatula, but that only resulted in nothing, and the so-called water ride came. Remy screamed while I closed my eyes, with the both of us struggling in the water, trying resurface but the water current was too fast, so at one point, it hit us, and we went back into the water again.

We kept struggling to fight the current as we kept resurfacing, racing over to the book that's drifting away from us, and fast too. Remy got onto the book earlier as I struggled even more than him, causing me to cough out when I finally managed to get onto the book.

'Ugh…next time…I will need to work on my swim.'

He seemed confused at my words, but I didn't seem to bother by it anyway.

* * *

We both finally managed to get to a somewhat shore, which was still underground anyway, while Remy waited for probably something to come. I just sat beside him. He slept while I slept too. When there was a bit of water at a pipe, he opened his mouth and the water went into it. I just splashed my face with the water, which I apparently found out, was the water sewers. But no harm to it, I guess.

Then he flipped through the cooking book, Gusteav's, to be exact. I could tell Remy about the adventure he's about to face, but where's the fun in it? As much I hate being a villain, there are some things that he's gotta learn on his own. I felt sorry for him though. I read the pages along with him as he just flipped it. Flipping over and over until the part where the picture shows Gusteav himself smelling a delicious-looking cake beside him. His stomach growling lowly with hunger as Remy touched his tummy, but he closed and averted his eyes from the picture that showed cakes and pastries on the page 123.

He looked at the one with Gusteav in it and suddenly, the picture talked.

'If you are hungry, go up and look around, Remy.'

I would call this as an honour to hear Gusteav talking to Remy, although it's just fictionary stuff in his head. He looked unsure of whether he's hallucinating or not, and looked over at the next page, as if there's some mechanism of him talking but nothing was there on that very page.

'Why do you wait and mope?'

He looked back at Gusteav.

'Well, I've just lost my family, almost all of my friends…'

He sighed, and looked away from Gusteav.

'…probably forever.'

'How do you know?'

Gusteav questioned Remy.

'Well, I…'

He cleared his throat and looked back at him.

'You are an illustration. Why am I talking to you?'

He looked away and folded his arms in distrust.

'Well, you just lost your family, almost all your friends. You are lonely, but not in a sense.'

Gusteav sympathises with him.

'Yeah. Well, you're dead.'

He turned his face to look back at him with his stern face added.

'Ah, but that is no match for wishful thinking.'

I looked over at the picture, and Gusteav looked like he wasn't annoyed by his voice.

'If you focus on what you've left behind, you'll never be able to see what lies ahead.'

Remy lowers his arms and just looks at him.

'Now go up and look around.'

Remy looked up while I kept my gaze onto the picture, but Gusteav winked at me at that moment, blushing a little bit. Then, the picture returned back by itself when Remy looked at it again.

'Come on, let's go.'

I just followed him all the way without asking him anything, by first going to the pipes Remy saw. Remy then sniffled something while I did too. As we went up, it was probably something that looked like a kitchen, since there were bits of food on the board, and glasses and champagne too. Oh, that includes a sink though. And other things that were there.

Remy then notices the bits of food, which was a cut-out bread, and went over to it. He sniffed at the smallest piece as he picked it up, and when he was about to eat it, human voices could be heard from the room next to the kitchen. Well, technically, I'm still a rat though.

_Maybe being a rat isn't so bad…in this world, that is._

Then I shook the thought off.

_It's bad…really very bad, being a rat…_

Then at that moment, I saw Gusteav beside Remy, but only his face though, with his stern face at the ready. When Remy turned his face, he exclaimed in shock.

'What are you doing?'

Remy huffed and cooled down with his stern voice at the ready too.

'I'm hungry.'

Then Gusteav's whole body could be seen, except that is a miniature size though.

'I don't know where I am, and I don't know when I'll find food again.'

He showed the smallest piece of bread to Gusteav. He seemed undisturbed by his voice though.

'Remy, you are better than that. You're a cook. A cook makes. A thief takes. You are not a thief.'

Gusteav moves around and makes his gestures at the same time and at the end, he crossed his arms. Remy sighed in defeat and looked over at the humans.

'But I am hungry.'

Gusteav laughed a little.

'Food will come, Remy. Food always comes to those who love to cook.'

Then he went over to the smallest piece of bread, disappearing in it. Remy sighed again.

* * *

Okay, I think I will wrap it up here for the chapter. And also, those OC's in it, they will be non-existent from this story that has started. So you probably won't get to see them on stories anymore, until I probably resurface to it a proper personality in a proper story, with maybe a little bit of OOC on the way. If by any chance, you are confused at this, then you don't _need_ to worry about it at all.

And with that, I thank you humbly (for those who read my crappy stories) for reading this story. Until then!


	2. Linguini

I have deleted _most_ of my stories, excluding the Yu-Gi-Oh! just because I can't being myself wholeheartedly to delete it off from my stories list. It was my first story ever! Apart from one-shots, that is, if you count that out. Enjoy this chapter by the way!

* * *

Remy placed the smallest piece of bread back onto the board and looked at the humans.

'Come on, let's go.'

I followed him to the smallest hole at the corner. As a rat, I'm grateful that I'm small enough to at least fit in the hole. Once inside, we stopped behind the grill, as apparently it's an Artist's room, with full of girl paintings in it. I raised my eyebrow at this.

_Whoa…_

We stopped there for a while before moving on.

'You think I'm playing?'

Human voice. Lady's at that.

'You don't have the guts.'

A guy's.

Through the small hole at the top we could see them and we stopped to look at them momentarily before moving on, but only to have _almost_ been shot ourselves when a gunfire came just at the side of us. We looked back at them, seeing that the lady's struggling with the grip on the guy, and in the end, the guy probably advanced onto her by kissing him, probably eventually making up. Remy rolled his eyes at that and we both moved on.

_Romance…_

We managed to get out from the pipes, only to have gone into someone else's room as a shadow figure of a dog barked. As rat's instinct kicked in, we both yelped and quickly ran, into a small hole nearby under a desk. Along that road, there was a mouse trap with cheese on it. It reminded me of Tom and Jerry though.

_Ironic…_

Using the narrow part to evade the mouse trap, we moved on all the way outside, an ironic scene coming to me when beside us was probably a girl doing her makeup, and into the very city of Paris itself when we reached the rooftop.

'Paris?'

Remy was surprised while I proceeded to sit down, feeling bored suddenly.

'All this time I've been underneath Paris?'

He gave out a laugh and took in the sights around him.

'Wow…'

To him, it was breath taking sight to view.

'It's beautiful…'

I stifled a yawn and stretched my paws.

'The most beautiful.'

Then I heard Gusteav's…never mind, Gusteau's voice. Gosh, kind of hard to spell it out. But at least I know the pronunciation anyway. I looked over at the restaurant's billboard-ish, I think that's what you call it.

Remy gave out a laugh.

'Gusteau's? Your restaurant? You've led me to your restaurant!'

Remy was now even more happy and surprised, excitement filling within himself. Gusteau looked down over at his restaurant.

'It seems as though I have.'

Then he looked at us with pride.

'Yes. There it is! I have led you to it!'

'Oh boy. I've got to see this!'

Then Remy paused at looked at me.

'You coming? Oh yeah, I haven't asked you about anything yet.'

'Shoot, or you'd better get going soon.'

I didn't bother to look at him and went to stare at the Eiffel Tower itself. Now I know why I started to feel bored. Heights.

'Don't worry, I'll catch up…sooner than you expected. So there's no need to worry about me.'

'Okay, first off…who are you?'

I shrugged.

'Common question. How would you like to call me?'

'Well…since your eyes are uh, purple…how about purple then?'

I almost burst out laughing but managed to hold the most of it in.

'Fine, I'll give you one. Curio, because I'm curious.'

'Curio, huh…you're–'

'Talk later, get going.'

'Hey, you're in no position to–'

He was walking up to me when I turned to stare at him coldly. Didn't know I could do that though.

'Just. Get. Going.'

Then I softened my tone.

'Don't worry. I'll catch up.'

Before he was about to say anything else, I continued.

'Sooner than you think. Now, get going already. You're late for the show!'

He looked like he was unwilling to, but eventually and reluctantly, he went away to watch the chefs preparing in the kitchen.

'Why didn't you follow him, Curio?'

I looked over at Gusteau boredly.

'What is it, Gusteau?'

'Well…you should have followed Remy, so why didn't you?'

I decided to be truthful to a guy who is already dead. Dead men tells no tales now, do they? I sighed.

'You know that…I'm not from this world, right? I'm a human. And I'm not originally a rat! I just ate something and…'

I sighed in defeat.

'For now, I don't know what's the cure for this…and although I wish to find it as soon as possible…'

I smiled a little.

'I decided to hold onto that for now. I want to be with Remy on his little adventure!'

I squealed a little. Then Gusteau questioned me with his concern tone.

'But then…won't your parents worry about you or something?'

I became depressed at that.

'But…this is once in a lifetime! It's not like you don't get to see a character, be with them, interact _with_ them, and further more…going on their adventures with them!'

'But it's still dangerous. What chances will you have in here to survive?'

I smiled widely and became very happy at that very instant.

'_Oh, plenty_. And don't tell Remy about this though.'

Let's just hope I was right though. Sometimes I have to take gamble at things anyway. He sighed and smiled sadly.

'You have my word then.'

* * *

I went over to the window where Remy would be. As soon as I caught up with him, he accidentally went too far on the window pane, and down he went to. I went down to the back door of the restaurant, waiting for the right moment to pop up from.

* * *

Interesting fact about rats, they eat just about anything, literally. I was eating apparently something that looked in fact, like rotten food or something but it tasted amazing, in a way, of course.

'I thought that it would be not as good, but this changes my opinion of it.'

At least for now, I won't feel that hungry, for now, that is. Sounds and clashes could be heard from inside. Remy must be in that state for now anyway. He will get out of it sooner or later. The double doors were opened eventually, revealing that guy…what was his name again? I could see Remy in a jar, sealed, on his hands, and quickly, he drove his bicycle away, to 'dump' the rat. In time, I managed grab one of the wires behind, not on the tire itself because I could fall off at any time.

* * *

Away and away he cycled, all the way to the place where the guy and Remy will eventually make up and work together. I got out of the bicycle, and waited in a dark area, which apparently, was nearby enough to watch them. Spaghetti?

_Linguini!_

Now I remembered his name, at least, for that part. I face palmed at myself for not remembering sooner. Linguini was holding Remy up high enough to drop it to the water when he releases the grip on the jar, but that definitely didn't happen, because, Remy was like…puppy-dogging eyes at him, and I knew Linguini wouldn't be able to resist that, regardless whether Remy does that or not, in my opinion.

'Don't look at me like that! You aren't the only one who's trapped! They expect me to cook it again!'

He shouted out to Remy and gripped the jar onto his chest.

'I mean, I'm not ambitious. I wasn't trying to cook. I was just trying to stay out of trouble.'

_Then why on earth…did you do it in the first place?_

I groaned inwardly. Then he looked back at Remy again.

'You're the one who was getting fancy with the spices! What did you throw in there? Oregano? No? What? Rosemary?'

Linguini slowly became unsure of it.

'That's a spice, isn't it? Rosemary?'

Remy nodded to his question. Linguini asked him another.

'You didn't throw Rosemary in there?'

Remy shook his head. Linguini starts to look at what's in front of him.

'Then what was all the flipping and all the throwing the…'

He sighed, and sat down onto the part beside the water thing.

'I need this job. I've lost so many.'

He placed the jar beside him and looked down.

'I don't know how to cook, and now I'm actually talking to a rat as if you…'

Then realization hit him as he gasped, taking a seat back away from him.

'Did you nod? Have you been nodding?'

Remy furrowed his eyebrow and nodded. Linguini held a laugh by covering his mouth with his hand.

'You understand me? So I'm not crazy!'

He placed his hands over at his head, smiling away for whatever reason he has and laughed a little, which turned himself into a thinking position soon after.

'Wait a second, wait a second.'

He giggled and turned to Remy, who is still apparently in the jar.

'I can't cook, can I?'

Remy thought about it, before he shook his head.

'But you…'

A chuckle this time.

'You can, right?'

Remy gave an expression that's like okay-okay, give or take.

'Look, don't be so modest. You're a rat, for Pete's sake.'

He pointed at him.

'Whatever you did, they liked it.'

_Well of course, Remy's a natural._

'Yeah. This could work.'

_Like putting Remy into your shirt and all the nibbling stuff?_

I almost burst out laughing at that movie scene. It was somewhat really hilarious to me.

'Hey, they liked the soup!'

Linguini smiled with joy, but before he could realize at that moment, his hand accidentally hit the jar, sending it into the waters but instantly took the action to retrieve it anyway.

* * *

'They liked the soup. Do you think you could do it again?'

Linguini was now soaked, with his clothes utterly wet. He looked over at Remy. Remy looked at his side, before nodding away.

'Okay, I'm going to let you out now.'

Linguini went over and kneeled to the jar.

'But we're together on this. Right?'

I could tell that he's pleading with Remy for his cooperation as he nodded to him. Remy nodded back, as if hesitantly, his hands touching the jar.

'Okay.'

He reached out to grab the jar, and places it slightly above the ground, releasing the trap done onto him. The moment half of his body got out, however, as Remy looked at him in the eye, he immediately took off and ran for it. I quickly blended myself more into the darkness as I watched him running away from him. I looked over at Linguini, in defeat, as if he got fooled by a rat, which was Remy himself. I shook my head.

_He will eventually come back, don't worry, Linguini._

It's too bad that I can't speak human language, but otherwise, this entire plot would be screwed with my help anyway. After looking at Remy for a short while, he sighed in defeat, stood up, and was about to head back by walking to his bicycle but I heard Remy's footsteps coming over to him. As soon as Remy came to Linguini's view, he smiled with relief.

_Okay, now this part._

I came out of the darkness, and in view to Remy and Linguini himself. He was surprised to see me, and Remy was a little angered by this but I ignored him and smiled, with curtly bowing at him. I muttered to myself.

'Oh well…a little communication of human language would be useful right now.'

'H-hey there…'

Linguini hesitantly waved at me.

'Didn't know that another rat would show up.'

He looked over at Remy.

'Friend of yours?'

He crossed his arms and looked at Linguini, then over to me. I just shrugged and smiled a little, not even meeting his gaze at all.

'This is _so_ untimely.'

* * *

There, it's getting late here now. And I just started on this like, a few hours ago and now I'm done. Forgive me for uploading this chapter late anyway. It's not like _any_ famous writers _I _know would be looking over at this anyway. Until then!


	3. Preparation

Disclaimers on the first chapter! With that, enjoy reading this chapter! The plot ending will be pretty much more or less the same, but only with slight changes since I'm in the story myself, so I won't be constantly doing copy-and-paste to the movie. Although you will probably see most of it being brought in, yes, I will be doing just that.

* * *

Linguini on his house light tried to keep pushing his bicycle into the room, but keeps failing utterly, until he hangs it onto his neck, which was small enough, and finally became a success and closes the door with his feet. He releases two hands that are covered and we saw Remy's room.

'Well…this is pretty much it.'

He glanced back between the both of us.

'I mean…it's not much, but it's, you know…'

He looked at his own house and became a little depressed.

'Not much.'

Linguini walked over a little and turned to the side.

'It could be worse.'

I looked around his house.

'There's heat and light and a couch with a TV.'

He then showed us the Eiffel Tower from his window view. I instantly shivered from the height but held it in.

'So, you know, what's mine is yours.'

Some…probably French show is left on as Linguini fell asleep on the couch and we got our small separate beds facing the Eiffel Tower earlier. I tossed my head to the other side, facing Linguini's house but Remy realised this.

'If you're scared of height, then conquer your fears of them.'

I sat up and tried to turn my head, but I was still scared and quickly rested on the mattress, shivering in the process.

'You're weird. We, rats, don't usually get bothered by this.'

'Well, sorry for being _weird_. I wasn't originally a rat, after all.'

'Wait, you weren't?'

Remy was flabbergasted and shot up, looking at me but kept his tone down, so as not to wake Linguini up. I scoffed.

'Yeah…technically though…'

I put my paw onto my chest area, looking sideways, not bothering to sit up.

'…I am a _human_, originally. I _wasn't_ born a _rat_, sorry to say. And my zodiac sign's a pig.'

'Wait, what?! You mean you're _not_ a _rat?!_'

His voice was a kept a whisper, but raised it a little, as if shouting to me.

'And what does your sign…got to do with all of this? I mean…if you're _originally_, well, a _human_, then _why_ didn't you say so?'

He then pondered things over his head.

'Come to the think of it…I didn't recognise you at all though…a strange _rat_ with light purple eyes, and calls herself, like what, Curio?'

His expression changed to being stern.

'Spill it. What are you here for? Are you here, specifically, to ruin my entire life?! Oh, no wait, or ruin the whole entire clan?! What's your purpose here?! Spill it!'

By then, I sat up and looked over at him. I felt that tears were about to come out from my eyes just by hearing that angered tone, but managed to hold it in. I sighed in defeat, closing my eyes and opening them after a short while.

'Look, I don't know _why_ am I _even_ here for. All I ate was a _Mozzarella Cheese_, _three pieces of it_, and then I felt like what, butterflies in my stomach! The next thing _I_ knew, I woke up, looking like one of your kind.'

I gave a laugh.

'Y'know, Remy, you're just a character. This show is Ratatouille. You're the main character in it! Along with Linguini over there…'

We both glanced over where he's snoring away on his couch.

'…you're about to go an adventure that you've never dreamed of!'

He scoffed and folded his arms.

'So what? What adventure are you talking about? And what? I'm just a _character_?'

I nodded slowly.

'And this show is…Ratatouille? And this guy's name is…Linguini? Come to think of it, I heard the chef saying his name.'

I slightly widened my eyes at the mention of the word 'chef'.

'That idiot chef…?'

'Yeah…whatever you call him. And don't tell me that he's just another character playing in his part too?'

I nodded normally. He was unfazed by this though.

'So…'

He looked over at the window pane, softening his tone a little.

'You know of this plot then? Of what I'm about to do and such? And other people's actions too?'

I looked over at the window pane, mainly at the Eiffel Tower. I, too, softened my tone a little.

'…yeah.'

He sighed, and looked over at me, with determination appearing over at his face.

'Tell me _everything_. Hit me with whatever you have…I am prepared…even for the worst.'

A long moment was paused between us.

'…then so be it, in advance.'

* * *

Morning came, but I didn't feel like waking up anytime so I slept in for a little while. Then I heard Linguini's voice yawning and getting up from his couch, stretching his arms.

'Morning, you two. Rise and–'

He cut himself off, and was shocked to find Remy's little mattress empty.

'Oh no…'

He looked over at the refrigerator, only to find it ajar, but that's because Remy just grabbed something from there, not intending to steal it at all. Yet, I don't know what's going on with his mind anyway.

'Idiot! I knew this would happen!'

Linguini shouted with hate, which almost jolted me to wake up, much to my heightened sense of hearing.

'I let a rat into my place and tell him what's mine is his!'

He walked over to the refrigerator and opened it.

'Eggs, gone! Stupid! He's stolen food and hit the road! What did I expect?'

He looked over at me and slammed the fridge door shut, walking over to me.

'Oh, maybe our little rat knows about this, pretending to sleep away! That's what I get for trusting…'

He looked over at Remy's side soon after, cooking the omelettes, like he's supposed to. This surprised Linguini and soon enough he kept his nerves cool as he calmed down.

'Hi. Is that for me?'

Remy nodded his head and smiled, having prepared Linguini's omelettes as he placed it onto the normal sized plate. He placed the spatula in front of it after that and picked up a small key in front of his small omelette, preparing to eat it as he looked over at Linguini. He proceeded to sit down on the chair in front of him and tasted the omelette. There was a sound of satisfactory in his mouth.

'That's good. What did you put in this?'

Linguini asked Remy as he put down the small key he was holding onto, and showed him the leaf, which there was a bit of leftovers at the side of the frying pan.

'Where'd you get that?'

He asked again, and this time, Remy pointed out to the nearest house of where he had gotten it. Linguini looked over at that direction and sighed, looking back at Remy, as if reprimanding him.

'Look, it's delicious. But don't steal. I'll buy some spices, okay?'

Remy just rolled his eyes and shrugged away, turning back to his omelette by picking up the small key, readying to eat his small omelette, cooked by himself. As soon as he scooped it up, Linguini looked up and over at the clock beside him, realising that he was late for work.

'Oh, no. We're going to be late. And on the first day!'

He quickly stood up and then quickly gobbled the rest of his omelette up.

'Come on, Little Chef!'

Just as Remy was about to eat his piece, savouring the smell, Linguini quickly took him by the hand, without having the chance to eat his omelette.

'Make yourself at home, friend of Little Chef!'

With that, he quickly got out of the house, with Remy by his hand. There was silence filling the room. It wasn't long before I slowly sat up, getting my lazy butt out from the mattress, and walking over to the plates. It was then I saw another small piece of omelette there. I was a little surprised at this, but went to eat it with my paws, nibbling slowly at every bite, washing my hands after that by going to the sink at the bathroom. After that, I went back to sleep, on the couch though. It wasn't long before I woke up, viewing over at the window pane to the sky, still being bright. I looked over at the clock. It was still pretty early, so I took the time to go visit the kitchen this time.

* * *

I opened the side of the double doors slightly, just to find that Linguini almost would have hit the tray the waiter was carrying it. Fortunately, Remy pulled probably the nerves of his hairs and reacted to it, his body doing a Limbo, narrowly missing the tray. At that instant, I nearly panicked out of my wits but calmed down soon after.

_Dang…gotta stop giving myself heart attacks…_

Linguini gave a chuckle, before heading to the kitchen's bathroom. At that moment, I quickly managed to slip inside, with Linguini panting and taking out his toque after that, facing the mirror on top of his hair, looking flabbergasted.

'How did you do that?'

Remy showed him by pulling of hair strands on each side, causing Linguini's shoulders to tense up. Remy looked to the sides, and then released the grip soon after, and again, causing his shoulders to loosen up. Remy did it again, only to raise it even more higher, Linguini's hands raising up above his head. Then he released the grip again, causing Remy to have thought up of an idea. Remy pulled one part of his hair he was gripping onto, did as if he's stirring things, and then brought it up, which caused Linguini's hand to raise up high.

'That's strangely involuntary!'

Remy did more of the movements, and I scrambled a little just to get out of their way. Linguini stumbled down onto the floor, his vision recovering shortly from the fall. I tugged at the bottom part of his pants, and waved as a greeting as soon as he saw me.

'Hey there, friend of Little Chef!'

I pouted a little at the nickname he gave me.

'Well, what else do you expect me to call you then?'

I pondered on it for a moment, before giving a solution to it. I imaginarily drew the letters out backwords, one by one, with my finger paw, hoping that he gets it.

'So…your name is…Curio?'

He narrowed his eyes at me and I smiled and nodded in reply.

_At least he gets it…_

Remy just kept his face neutral.

* * *

'So, you're gonna do this, after all?'

Remy shrugged.

'What can I say? It's my part as a character after all. He and I share this idea anyway. Relax, this won't hurt one bit…'

_That wasn't what I was really worried about…_

'Okay then. I will be watching.'

* * *

Linguini sets the ingredients onto the table. It was already night time and the both of them starts to prepare.

'Okay.'

Linguini looked over at Remy, who's telling him to blindfold himself by showing a tie to cover his eyes. He soon placed it on though, who initially was confused at this and raised the tie a little, only to be whipped on the hand by Remy's tail.

'Ow!'

Linguini placed his hand at his side, Remy, ready to tug at his strands of hair at each side, as if like a mechanism, to control his movements.

'Where are you taking me? Wait.'

As Linguini just walked around blindly, straight ahead, was a cactus but Remy realized this and quickly pulled back, causing Linguini to fall down onto the floor. It didn't look like he was hurt though. Linguini slowly got up, finding his balance, and with Remy pulling his strands of hair to the refrigerator, he eventually found his direction and opened the door.

'Okay.'

Remy eventually hit the top of the refrigerator, and he shook his head in disapproval.

* * *

I'm going to end this chapter here for now. Again, it's late and I've just started this few hours back. I thank you humbly for reading this and taking up your time to. Until then!


	4. Surprise

UGH! DANG IT! Oh, sorry about that. Back from my trip! Went to Phuket, and for _some_ boat _ride_ turned out to be the worst day ever! I'm hating the aftermath now! UGH! And I deeply apologise for updating late! STUPID MOTION SEASICKNESS! IF IT WEREN'T FOR THIS, I WOULD HAVE ENJOYED A MUCH BETTER…whatever! With that, enjoy!

* * *

Remy moved Linguini's hand to the chopping board, colliding into the glass wine, making it fall forward, with hitting the other items too. Remy moved his hand over to the tomato side.

'Okay.'

Linguini's hand moved over to the farthest tomato from him, and picked it up, close enough to let Remy smell it. He shook his head after that, and placed it back onto the table, on top of the chopping board. Linguini picked up another, and after smelling it, Remy smiled and tugged his hair on the right side he was gripping onto, causing the tomato to splat out onto him when Linguini squished it. I gave out a chuckle, seeing how funny it was.

* * *

Next, they used a frying pan to cook a pancake, with Linguini still being blindfolded, and Remy, pulling his hair to flip the pan.

Flip.

Flip.

Flip.

Flip.

Flip.

CRASH!

_Uh oh…_

The pancake crashed out to the window, causing someone's car from the roadside to screech and then crash as a loud sound was heard. Linguini wanted to check out what had happened, since he couldn't see anything as he begin to take out the tie, but Remy just covered back by using his paws.

* * *

Next was mixing the yellow cream as Remy begin to slowly stir, and then sped up soon after. The yellow cream was spilled a little onto the floor, so I went and tasted a little by using my paws.

_Yummy…_

'Whoa!'

* * *

After that, came the spaghetti, in raw. Linguini picks it up as he touched it and went over to the pot, leaning the box downwards. Remy tugged his hair, but it didn't come out, causing Remy to tug harder but it only resulted in the spaghetti to fall over the pot. I laughed a little, but held it in as it turned into a chuckle because that particular scene was terribly funny! Remy sighed in annoyance, but when he tugged just a little, at least a strand or two of the spaghetti to fall onto the pot. He smiled with satisfaction.

* * *

Then came the wine, but keeps failing to pour after the first few tries.

'Whoa!

Then after that he managed to pour the wine successfully.

'_votre sant!_'

Linguini then drank first. He passed the wine to Remy to drink, but only to spill the rest onto him.

_Yikes…_

Linguini laughed a little, because he got a little wet too.

'Alright.'

* * *

Over at the chopping board, was a knife as Linguini picked it up. Remy gave a shocked look while I did too.

_Boy, that's one sharp knife…_

Remy proceeded to cut the onion, with Linguini still being blindfolded.

* * *

Then the eggs as the egg shells were placed at the side of the frying pan, the egg hitting the side of the frying pan, cracking and opening it nicely.

* * *

And various ingredients started to fill in, with the salt nearly dropping which was at the edge but grabbed it in time and started cutting the vegetables.

* * *

It was an early morning, where the sun hasn't rose yet. When I woke up, I found myself on the floor, groaning when my head was a little groggy. I slowly stood up and went over to Linguini's bathroom, only to find myself in human form again! I stood there, in disbelief. Luckily though, my long black hair stayed, which was up to my chest level. But I wore different set of clothing from before, which is now a long sleeved black shirt and a long skirt up to my ankle. As I prepared myself for the worst, I checked my bottom, and was a little relieved that the rat's tail wasn't there. Then I started to think of what caused my transformation.

_Was it the yellow substance that I tasted? What was it though? Or maybe the effects are starting to wear off! Or maybe…but then…_

The only thing that hasn't changed was my eyes, retaining its purple hue when I was a rat. I shook my head lightly, but took this opportunity to see the sights, leaving Remy and Linguini to sleep, but not before placing a plaster onto the hand where Remy slapped his tail onto. They need their rest after all, to make the soup again.

* * *

The same procedure at Gusteau's kitchen, with Remy hiding in the toque, preparing the soup.

'That should do it.'

Gusteau told Remy. Chef Skinner tasted it.

'Mmm. Congratulations, you were to repeat your _accidental_ success.'

Skinner looked over at Linguini.

'But you'll need to know more than soup if you are to survive in my kitchen, boy.'

He spoke sternly and he pointed to Colette with the spoon he tasted the soup on.

'Colette will be responsible for teaching you how we do things here.'

He walked down and grabbed the small ladder away. Linguini then walked over to her.

'Listen, I just want you to know how honoured I am to studying under such…'

By the time he placed his arm onto the board nearest to him, a steely knife was placed onto his sleeve, surprising him and Colette glared at Linguini.

'No! You listen. I just want you to know exactly who you're dealing with.'

She held another knife, and placed its' sharp point at his neck as if about to kill him on the spot. She then pointed the knife to a direction behind her shoulder.

'How many women do you see in this kitchen?'

'Well, I…'

Linguini didn't know what to say, and thus brought the knife to his sleeve again, beside the first knife she had placed on.

'Only me. _Why_ do you think that is?'

She leaned in closer and smiled at him evilly.

'Well, I…'

Before he had the chance to say anything, Colette cut him off.

'Because haute cuisine is an antiquated hierarchy built upon rules written by Stupid. Old. Men.'

She then looked behind her direction while Linguini tries to take out the knife that was stuck onto his sleeve but failed miserably.

'Rules designed it to make it impossible for women to _enter this world_.'

As soon as she turned back to face him, Linguini rests his elbow onto the table and placed his fist onto his cheek.

'But I'm still here! How did this happen?'

She smiled again.

'Because, well, because you…'

He gave a chuckle, but that again, only resulted into stabbing yet another knife onto his sleeve beside the second.

'Because I am the toughest cook in this kitchen! I've worked too hard for too long to get here and I am not going to jeopardize it for some garbage boy who got lucky! Got it?'

Linguini nodded, and Colette pulled out the three knives without any effort, but it caused Linguini to fall down onto the floor, regaining his balance soon after as he gripped onto the table.

'Wow!'

Linguini smiled and Remy came out of the toque, his face shown.

* * *

I walked along the pathway, enjoying the sights at the same time.

_Guess Remy knows the whole thing somewhat, wonder how's he going to change it though…_

I twirled a little, skipping up and down as I go along as I started to hum a tune.

_Lalalala~_

Then I noticed people staring at me, as if they knew me but I ignored them, and walked around some more.

* * *

I decided to visit the kitchen myself while I'm at it as I was finding the backdoor of it, but passed by a familiar car with a familiar person who is driving it. I hid behind the nearest corner, and took a peek from there. The car stopped, only to abruptly reverse.

'The rat! But he is a…'

'I just dropped my keys.'

Linguini spoke to him, hearing the sound of the keys jingling and chuckled a little.

'Remy…'

I muttered to myself. Then the chef noticed me by the car mirror and quickly stepped out of the car to walk up to me. I was confused by this and I let myself be revealed as I stepped out of the corner. The chef shrieked.

'Curio?!'

I stood there, in disbelief over his eyes at me.

…_what?_

Out of the corner, Linguini and Remy noticed this and was shocked.

* * *

'It _surely_ has been a long time since you worked here!'

We were in his office, on a chair, sitting opposite each other.

'W-what do you mean?'

I raised my eyebrow and folded my arms. He chuckled a little, as if he found my posture amusing. He apologised.

'Oh sorry about that. I'm Skinner, if you have forgotten. You were a _waiter_ here once, and soon, you disappeared, without a trace. You were really famous around here though, lots of customers were dying to see you back into this restaurant! Even you were on the magazine once, saying how _beautiful, lovely, and extravagant_ this waiter is! You were really polite to the customers though.'

I was absolutely frozen on the spot, trying to absorb what he just had spoken.

'_I see…_'

'So, I have a proposition.'

'Speak.'

'For your salary, I'll have it raised much higher than before! And then–'

I cut him off by raising my palm at him.

'Sorry, not interested in that.'

'B-but…you're not coming back then?'

Skinner looked like he was going to panic at any moment I reject his offer.

'If you say what I am…'

_I hate to say this, but I really did._

'…you got me back on the job!'

* * *

'May I know what dinner would you like this evening, madam and sirs?'

I wore in a waiter suit for females, tending to customers who were seating at the tables. Somehow, one of them recognised me, who smiled with relief.

'Thank goodness that you're back! I thought that you were really gone!'

Then I asked her with civility.

'May I inquire on what you've heard then?'

'Well…there were rumours stating that…you were gone, as if vanished from earth! Without a trace! I was getting anxious, whether you would be coming back or not! Well, not only me though.'

I put a thought to it.

'I see…and may I know what would you like? Or may I recommend you a special dish, just to make your day lively?'

I looked around the customers, smiling a little, as an act of courtesy.

_Damn, I didn't know I was quite a smooth talker…_

'A special dish…'

Another muttered.

'We'll have just that then. Are you all okay with it?'

The customer asked the others and gave it a thought, before nodding away.

'Five special dishes then!'

'Alright then. Any selection of wines I would recommend?'

Just then, I saw the other male waiter, panicked and quickly ran inside the kitchen. It was probably the customers asking for a new dish that I'm about to recommend to them. I turned my attention to the customers in front of me.

'No, no. I'm fine. How about you?'

The customer turned to the others. Once again, they gave it a thought, with a few of them nodding.

'May I recommend something light? A **Chardonnay**, I would recommend.'

'Yeah, sure.'

And then I went my way to the cellar. Surprisingly, I knew where it was though but not before I placed the customers' order first.

* * *

'There it iz!'

_Damn…I'm starting to have an accent there…_

I calmed myself down, not knowing how I knew wines and such, and checked the wine date. The earlier, the better.

'1927…'

Then I proceeded back up to the restaurant.

* * *

'Mmm. Fine selection of wine there. Fantastic job, as always. My wife has always told me about you though, she wouldn't stop telling me on how magnifique you are. I was wary at first though.'

The male customer chuckled a little and I smiled slightly, bowing a little.

'Well, thank you for your kind words.'

Then I turned my attention to the dish, which was served.

'This is Ratatouille, an extremely high in nutrients, good for dieters, low in fat and calories.'

One of them took a bite, and soon smiled in delight.

'This is delicious!'

Then another.

'You're right!'

The female customer talked to me.

'As always, you are the finest waiter ever! Such extreme _poise_, your beauty, and your courtesy! I bet any husband would want you as your wife!'

The female teased about me a little while I took it as a compliment.

'Why, thank you. Please, enjoy your meal.'

* * *

I went over and tended to the other customers, those in line, and those who have made reservations for today, and of course, who those who have ordered Linguini's special dish, which was one of Gusteau's recipes.

* * *

'Wow, I feel like I haven't broken a sweat for days!'

It was closing time as I stretched my arms, with the chefs toasting to their success. I was just at the backdoor, ready to head home. But then I paused when someone called out to me.

'Curio!'

I turned around. The man who killed with a thumb of his.

'Ah, if you have forgotten, the name's Horst. Everyone wants to see you.'

I shook my head lightly.

'No, no. It's okay. It's getting late though.'

'What, not a drinker? Come on, just a little.'

I shrugged, and eventually headed back into the kitchen.

* * *

'Curio! It has been so long!'

The black dude looked like he was happy to see me.

'Come on, Curio. If you have forgotten, his name is Lalo. The one on your left, is Larousse and Pompidou. The one in front of you is…'

'Curio!'

Colette looked so truly happy to see me as she hugged me, smiling as I did the same to her.

'It truly, has been so long, sister.'

All of them, excluding Linguini, who is probably in Skinner's office, trying to get information out of him, were in shock. Colette chuckled a little and we let go of ourselves.

'She just refers me as her sister. We aren't exactly blood related though.'

I was kind of shocked at myself though, but didn't show it to her. I didn't want to disappoint her after all.

_I just called her sister…_

* * *

And I'll stop here! Yes, I just called Colette sister! I'm surprised at myself right now…and this took a little longer because I had to find the selection of wines and I didn't know what to choose anyway. The cellar part is just an idea from me and I don't know where in the world are all the wines stored at anyway! I'm slowly losing touch with this story, but I will still continue until I finish this! Until then!


	5. To Linguini

Just started today, like, a few hours back. Enjoy! I don't own anything except myself.

* * *

'So, what have you been doing, _sister_? You've been worrying me all this time! I thought you were gone forever!'

Her expression turned into a frown but at that instant I decided to cheer her up.

'But I'm here now, flesh and blood. Why would _that_ make you think that I would be gone forever?'

I smiled a little. Then she smiled sadly.

'Then…promise me you won't disappear _again_?'

_I…didn't know what to do. I don't want to hurt her feelings any longer but…_

I inwardly sighed and smiled sadly.

'Sorry about that…that's a promise…_I can't make_. Please excuse me.'

With that, I ran out of the kitchen through the backdoor, but not without waiting for the closing time, knowing I had to do something after that.

* * *

Although I saw Remy and Emile after leaving to the colony, I figured it's best not to appear myself in front of Emile for a while. After Skinner left, I got out of my hiding corner and went back into the kitchen, to help out Linguini with his chores. I want to at least help him on this, lest it would unfair if he did it by himself, and I don't care what I would change from this.

Linguini inwardly sighed at the kitchen, lots of things needing to clear up. But he heard the door open and saw me there. I waved at him.

'Hey there, Linguini.'

'…Curio? Is that really you?'

'Flesh and blood, _yes_.'

'B-b-but I thought that you were a–'

'_Rat_?'

I scoffed.

'_I'm_ a _human_. I don't know how I became a _rat_ though.'

I sighed.

'And I'm still trying to figure this out. How I got here, how I turned into a rat by eating few pieces of Mozzarella Cheese–'

Then I cut off my sentence.

'Anyway, that isn't the point here.'

I pressed my fingers onto my nose bridge.

'You're going to need help clearing _all_ of these!'

'But–'

'No buts, since I'm here now…I _wish_ to help.'

_Since this is an opportunity of a lifetime anyway._

'Now, just sweep the floor, I'll help clear the dishes.'

Without getting Linguini a chance to say anything, I went on and washed the dishes while cleaning bits of dirty or greasy at the stations.

* * *

'You know…aren't you getting tired or anything?'

'Me?'

I chuckled a little, the dark eyelids getting to me.

'I'm never tired! I can go on for days!'

Then I paused, quickly realising at when I raised my voice a little at him, at the expression he gave me.

'Sorry about that…guess I am _really_ tired. Normally, I could go on for long, but I have never, _ever_ experienced something like this at all. Guess I'll probably need…a little _rest_.'

I yawned but as a habit, I covered my mouth while at it. Then I smiled a little at him.

'Don't worry, we'll get this done.'

I looked at around me.

'I've cleared most of the stations, this is a great feat for me, like an accomplishment that's achieved.'

'Could you be a little…workaholic?'

He has just been sweeping the floors, so he has it easy, and didn't feel tired at all.

'Well…'

I put a few fingers onto my chin.

'Not exactly what you would call…workaholic in my world. It feels I have it worse than _here_. It's called _mainly_, _studying_.'

'Studying? B-but I thought you were–'

'Please…I _don't_ work. But on the other _hand_, I _hate_ studying.'

'But studying is good, it helps you get into universities or something…why would you hate that? I mean…it's really good.'

I just looked neutrally at him.

'Never mind…you would probably _not_ understand my _pain_…'

I muttered to myself.

'…and my _rage_.'

'Uh…what pain are you exactly talking about?'

He chuckled a little.

'I mean…do you have any physical pain or something? That keeps you from doing something? Or is it mental issues that you're facing?'

'And here I thought…the wine making you a little tipsy. _But_, seems that you're fine anyway.'

He looked utterly surprised.

'Uh…what wine? Have _you_ ever seen _me_ drinking wine, like, in front of you?'

'Hmm…not exactly what I would call…in front of _me_. In front of _viewers_, most likely.'

He looked shocked this time.

'What viewers _are_ you talking about? Wait a minute…have _you_ been spying on me?'

'Now _this time_, you have suspicions of me, _huh…_not that I really mind though…'

Then his expression was changed into anger.

'I demand answers from you! Who exactly, are you? And why do you know _my_ name in the first place? Huh?! Are you trying to stalk _me_ or something?'

He scoffed.

_I needn't the effort to._

'Well, that isn't going to work! From now on, you'll have to live on your own!'

I was taken harshly by his tone, but I didn't take it wholeheartedly, otherwise I would burst this instant right in front of him.

'Fine then…but before that _happens_…I want you to _see_ something. Come with me.'

Though he already looked fired up, he still came with me where I was about to head to. Skinner's office, although it will be rightfully his anyway.

* * *

He kept rereading Gusteau's will and the letter, his mother's, Renata, over and over again, not believing the contents that were written there.

'I'm this…Gusteau's son? It's unbelievable…'

He chuckled to himself.

'If that's so, then why…'

'Although it's too early for you to know of this, you'll _actually_ eventually learn of this though…'

He looked at me.

'I will eventually…?'

'Yes. Possibly by Remy, since that part of the scene isn't shown.'

'Well…do you know the others then? What it is about to happen and all?'

'As far as I can remember, yes. Why, do you want to experience like what Remy is now?'

'Remy?'

'The little chef whom you call, that's his name.'

'So that's his name, Remy…'

He muttered to himself.

'So…what's about to happen after this?'

He showed me the file and the letter.

'I don't know. I'm already rewriting this _history_. Unless you play your part, everything should go smoothly. But since you know of this now, I actually don't know what will happen next!'

'So…if I hadn't known of this now…'

'You will be still trying to clean away all of those things at the kitchen!'

I used my hand as a gesture, pointing to the kitchen.

'But, I feel bad for you, having to clean up all of them! So, I decided this. At least you're not feeling tired now!'

'But…how about you then? What's your existence here?'

'Well…about that…'

My eyes darkened for a moment.

'I don't really know myself. That's why I'm trying to figure it out. And who wanted _me_ to _be_ here.'

'So…you don't really know it yourself?'

I nodded.

'I…see…'

'If you ask me though…part of me, well, probably…wanted to _be_ here anyway…'

I shrugged.

'It's not like an opportunity you would get every time here. And after this, you would be seeing–'

Then I suddenly felt very tired, and stumbled onto the floor, with my human-self transforming back to a rat.

* * *

'Ugh…'

I jolted awake and saw myself in Linguini's house.

'Whoa…'

I felt my heart racing faster as I tried to calm myself down. It eventually did.

'Why am I here?'

Then I looked at myself.

'Uso darou! (You're kidding me!) I've been turned back, into a rat?'

_Okay…who's controlling the time machine here?_

'Okay, okay…calm down…what scene this will be though?'

Then I thought about it.

_Could it be…?_

I quickly headed to the bridge where the cars drive there.

* * *

From the distance I was at, I could see Skinner on a motorcycle, chasing after Remy after spotting him. I ran off to the bridge to await Remy over there. After all their chasing, Remy eventually reached to the bridge and earlier than expected, as Skinner was still far behind him, and spotted me there.

'Wow…earlier than expected…impressive.'

I commented. He scoffed.

'Well, yeah…I didn't exactly keep looking back and forth and kept going on anyway…'

'Only briefly though.'

'Are you better now though? Linguini told me that you fell…ill.'

'I wouldn't exactly call that as being _ill_ though.'

'Well…what happened exactly? I heard this…Linguini, in fact, called my name! And how did he know about it? You, perhaps?'

I nodded.

'I even showed him the papers you're holding onto _right_ now.'

'Well…if you know this, then what are we waiting for?'

* * *

'You!'

Skinner opened the door to his office, not even soaking wet at all, but with a stern face to it, seeing Linguini on the chair.

'Get out of my office!'

He pointed his finger to the kitchen but Colette revealed herself.

'He's not in your office. You're in his.'

She showed Skinner the white letter and Skinner stood rooted on the spot.

* * *

They all celebrated Linguini's success by toasting a white wine.

'Bottom's up, Linguini!'

Linguini and Colette then hugged each other while carrying their glass wine.

* * *

Had to stop here because I will be going off soon for my breakfast. And yes, school's just started for me, so I won't be spending much time on this one. But it should finish soon, I guess. Until then!


	6. Conflicts

Sorry that it took long for the chappies to come out! I was kind of very busy with my school things and hadn't had a chance to do this! So I will be putting out two chapters, as a compensation for waiting, even though I think not many will. Enjoy!

* * *

The office blinds were opened with the help of Linguini and Colette, and at the kitchen, Lalo was carrying the Gusteau's stands, preparing to go outside and burn along with the other items.

* * *

And Remy was surprised, well, maybe not exactly surprised, in a way, when Linguini showed him their new house they'll be living in. I initially declined his request at staying at his place, but at the much of Remy's persuasion face, I finally accepted his offer.

Linguini went over the spiral stairs to where Remy will have his bed, more than pleased at it when at the wall it had a time-clock, mounted to the wall, a small cushion by the side, a small wine glass, varieties of fruits on a plate, Remy's very own bed and has a view at that, a window pane, facing the very Eiffel Tower itself as they took a good long look at it. I was just looking at the very same from a different window view.

* * *

Time after time, I became a human again eventually, and was very satisfied with my work as a waitress, serving customers their dishes, earning their praises when maybe, it's not meant to be my effort alone, directing customers who were waiting outside to their seats. This made the waiter guy have less troubles dealing with them as I told him to just serve the customers' dishes and remember the mannerisms to them when they come in, just before they eat their dishes, when they've just finished their meals and about to leave, all these sorts, amazingly, just, naturally comes out of my own mouth itself.

Today, the restaurant wasn't made to open, so, Linguini and Colette took the time off to do skating while I just lingered around at the house I'm staying at. I stared out at the Eiffel Tower once again from another window pane.

_Guess they're having fun, those two…_

I sighed softly and smiled to myself.

_Itsuka…_

* * *

Now, this very day, happens to be Chef Linguini being interviewed, as many flashes was shot at him, including Remy, though he's in the toque. The reporters were shouting at his name, probably asking their questions over to him. But I was, too, also interviewed, to my surprise though, the reporters shouting out my name too.

'Your rise has been meteoric, yet you have no formal training. What is the secret to your genius?'

A reporter in black asked him.

'And it has been so long that Gusteau's finest staff has came back! There were rumours of you immediately disappeared out of thin air, just before Gusteau's death, and now, you came back! What happened at that span of time?'

A lady in her finest outfit asked me while I was trying to find answers to the questions she asked me, but I was speechless there.

_Just before Gusteau's death…?_

'Secret? You want the truth?'

Linguini asked the reporters and came up with a reply after that.

'I am Gusteau's son. It's in my blood, I guess.'

'But you weren't aware of that fact until very recently.'

A reporter told him and I inwardly sighed.

_That's because Skinner wanted to keep his own business anyway…_

I then started to answer the questions that I was asked.

'I actually don't really know, sorry, private matter on this.'

I shrugged, earning a few shocked faces from the reporters themselves.

'But there were rumours that you were dead because you knew of Gusteau's, or maybe moved to another country. How do we know that you haven't done any of that?'

I felt that I don't deal well with them, so I decided to head back into the kitchen.

'_Private matter_, please respect this.'

And I left Linguini to settle his own problems, with Remy already knowing about this.

* * *

A male is on his desk, settling something as he looked at it, the dark eyelids visible below his eyes, and the phone soon rang as he picked it up, his eyes not leaving at what he was doing.

'Health Inspector.'

'I wish to report a _rat_ infestation.'

Over the phone was Skinner, who wanted _his_ restaurant back, or just maybe simply, payback.

'_It's taken over my– Gusteau's restaurant_.'

He quickly changed his word.

'Gusteau's, eh?'

The Health Inspector didn't seem to care about it but started to flip through the pages he started to look at, the phone over at his shoulder.

'I can drop by. Let's see…first opening is three months.'

'_It must happen now! It's a gourmet restaurant!'_

Skinner demanded over the phone but he brushed it off, as he has too many appointments to schedule.

'Monsieur, I have the information. If someone cancels, I'll slot you in.'

'_B-but the rat! You mus–'_

The line was cut off as the Health Inspector placed the phone back. He inwardly sighed.

'I'm having too many things to work on right now.'

And he resumed to doing his work.

* * *

'It's past opening time.'

Horst told Colette.

'He should have finished an hour ago!'

Colette was a little frustrated at the time now, and went to get Linguini himself. I looked over at the doors after a while, and saw Ego making his entrance as he walked his own way, his arms folded at the back. Ego went over near to Linguini, causing him to back away a little from his seat due to the dark face of his.

'Ego…'

I muttered to myself. Suddenly, I had an uneasy feeling, and slowly calmed down, to ease my heart beating ever so fast. Someone placed a hand on me and it was just Lalo when I turned around to see who it was.

'That's Anton Ego. Well…he _came_ here once and broke your heart! But don't worry, I'll mend it! Want to go for a date later?'

His womanizer style never fails to cease me as he smiled widely. But I wasn't affected by it and just sadly smiled, brushing off his had gently and walking out by the back door.

_What's this…feeling I'm having?_

My heart suddenly pumped like crazy again, and this time, I couldn't control it and eventually I couldn't bear the pain, and fainted for a short while.

* * *

I gasped loudly, and groaned when I got up.

_What was that…just now…_

My now racing heart has just suddenly returned to its normal state, as I could breathe normally. I'd realized the now day, has turned to night. Just as I heard footsteps nearing my way, I quickly ran and hid the wall behind me.

'Listen! I'm not your controlling puppet, and you're not my puppet-controlling guy!'

Linguini, this time, was in a fit as he placed Remy onto the ground and scolded him.

'You cool off and get your mind right, Remy!'

He put back his toque on and started to head back in.

'Ego is coming, and I need to focus!'

_Yeah, you would need to prepare his…_egoism_, though…_

Luckily, Linguini didn't manage to see me though, and I could see that _now_ Remy's in a fit.

'You little…'

And I could see Emile there, staring particularly at the door.

'You stupid…'

_Remy _needs _to cool off, big time…_

I wanted to go over, but I felt a tug, something from stopping me to do that, as I stood glued to the wall. Remy went off to the glass bottle and carried it, probably to throw it to vent his anger, but at that moment, he spotted Emil and fell, dropping the glass bottle, itself smashed into pieces when it hit the ground.

'Wow. I have never seen that before.'

Then he looked over at Remy, only for Remy to look over at Emile's buddies the moment after.

'Yeah, it's like you're his fluffy bunny or something!'

The tallest rat with a leaf-like earing on his ear commented. I face-palmed at that as the rats started to laugh, including the tallest rat. Then he looked back at Emile and he apologised to him.

'I'm sorry, Remy.'

Remy starts to get up and sweeps the dust off of his skin.

'I know there are too many guys. I tried to limit–'

Remy held out his hand, narrowing over at the group, interrupting Emile in the process.

'You know what?'

He looked back at him.

'It's okay, I've been selfish.'

He turned his body to the group.

'You guys hungry?'

The smaller rats murmured while the tallest one was surprised.

'Are you kidding?'

Remy and Emile started to walk over to the group.

'Alright. Dinner's on me. We'll go _after_ closing time.'

'Yeah!'

They were excited now.

'In fact…'

He looked over at Emile.

'Tell Dad to bring the _whole_ clan.'

Even though I knew this was happening, I could not help but feel sympathy for these two, who will suffer in their own lives and of course, eventually helping out together again, but it was just something that wanted to stop this event from happening, but still, I was glued to the spot, unable to move at all, like someone strapping me to a chair, rending my escape, though, something similar. I held back my tears, forcing myself to sit through this scene.

* * *

I sighed, while watching over the view of Eiffel Tower again. The height still worries me but, I guess I don't worry that as much anymore.

'Remy…?'

Linguini opened the door, only to find me there, alone. I looked over at him solemnly.

'Uh, Curio, have you seen…Remy…?'

He walked over to me soon after that but I raised my palm at him, causing him to understand my point as he stood there. I sighed softly and turned my body, leaning against the wall, closing my eyes and opening them, preparing for the worst, but maybe, the best.

'If you must know, he's most likely at…'

* * *

_Yup, I've done that…only the fact that…I probably didn't tell him that…_

A tear fell as I, this time, watched the moons gazing over. I smiled to myself.

_Don't worry…things will work out soon enough, I'm sure of it!_

* * *

'Linguini's been inside the office for quite a while…'

Colette commented.

'Why don't you get him then?'

Horst asked her.

'Hmm. You're right, but before that…'

Colette went over to me and whispered something into my ear, which gravely shocked me and hugged me to wish for my very best and went over to what was once Skinner's office. She knocked on the door.

'Come in!'

She opened the door.

'Today's the big day. You should say something to them.'

'Like what?'

'You are the boss, inspire them! Maybe not _so_ much on Curio though…'

Both of them chuckled at the mention of my name. But it died down soon after, turning the atmosphere into seriousness.

* * *

Linguini grabbed the ladder that was once Skinner's and placed at the close side of the door, leading to the restaurant.

'Attention.'

Unfortunately, nobody caught his as he repeated it again, halting their process of work.

'Attention! Everyone…tonight is a big night! Appetite is coming, and he's going to have a big _ego_! I mean, Ego. He's coming! The…critic.'

_He isn't going _so _well right now…_

I face-palmed at his speech.

'And he's going to order something.'

_Ain't that obvious already?_

'Something from our menu…'

Colette started to face-palm too.

'And we'll have to cook it, unless he orders something cold…'

Immediately, I felt something started to go wrong, or maybe, as it is, the way the plot originally should go but shrugged the thought off.

'Sure he took away a star last time he reviewed this place…sure it probably killed…_Dad_.'

The chefs were all getting tired and restless on his rantings, with the exception of Colette and me.

_How did _I _not get bored at this…?_


	7. Return

'This is very bad _juju_ right here.'

Lalo muttered to himself.

'But I'll tell you one thing…'

The moment Linguini finished his sentence, the waiter came in.

'Ego is here.'

The chefs gasped and regained their energy back, heading back to their stations.

'I see…'

I muttered to myself, preparing for the worst of my lifetime. Colette then stepped up.

'Anton Ego is just another customer! Let's cook!'

Then she clapped.

'Yeah, let's…'

Linguini stood there like an idiot.

* * *

The waiter even gave me a bit of encouragement just before I head to see my _client_.

'Good luck.'

He muttered to me, looking rather worriedly at me.

'Thanks.'

I smiled to him and headed off.

'May I know what would you like to drink for this _lovely_ evening?'

Somehow, I'm trying _very_ hard _not_ to spit out my words like a venom before _him_.

'Ah yes, you always know what to ask customers first, my _dear Curio_.'

I felt myself shivering, chills sending down to my very core, but held it in.

'And for that, I would like to order whichever is preferable for _me_.'

'_Ah_, perhaps the 1950's then?'

'_Excellent._'

He showed his smile, as if sinisterly. I complied to his wine choice of selection, but as I was about to head off, he grabbed my wrist before that could happen.

'_Ah_, but you _haven't_ made _me_ what to _eat_…'

His face grimaced.

'A _little_ perspective.'

I wanted to get _away_ from him, as _far_ as possible, but he's a customer for the day, or night, and I couldn't tarnish the restaurant's reputation now, so I kept my contact with him.

'Ah _yes_, I have decided my _wine_ selection…a bottle of Cheval Blanc 1947.'

He finally released the grip onto my wrist, and I silently complied to it, with, of course, noticing Skinner beside his table when I glanced over. I smiled to myself and nearly chuckled but held it in.

_He's seriously gonna have a hard time anyway…_

* * *

_Now_, things are chaotic around the kitchen, _without_ Remy, that is. Lalo carried the pot, only to spill it onto someone else and then slip soon after as Colette, who was the closest to her, including the guy whom he bumped onto earlier, helped him up.

'It's your recipe! How can you not know your own recipe?!'

Horst was now shouting at Linguini as they both walked around, with Linguini trying to evade Horst. because of whole of kitchen's in a mess.

'I didn't write it down. It just came to me…'

'Then make it come to you again, _ja_? Because we can't serve this!'

'Where is my order?'

The waiter who came in demanded.

'Can't we serve something else? Something I didn't invent?'

'This is what they're ordering!'

Larousse stated, with the orders in hand of his. Now Linguini's panicking.

'Make them order something else! Tell them we're all out!'

'We cannot be all out! We just opened!'

Pompidou told Linguini, who is just behind him.

'I have another idea.'

Larousse started.

'What if we serve them what they order!'

Colette turned Linguini's body over to her.

'We will make it! Just tell us what you did!'

'I don't know what I did!'

He bluntly told her.

_This is getting out of hand…_

I went outside by the backdoor, and sighed. I then saw Remy approaching but is stopped by his father and Emile.

'Don't do it!'

Despite knowing the risks, he went for it, and opened the backdoor, while the two were trying to oppose to it.

'Don't! Stop! They'll see you! Stop!'

_Am I blending in quite well here…?_

I questioned myself that, but that's for later.

'We're not talking about me. We're talking about what to do right…'

Horst was about to say more to Colette, until he discovered Remy, gasping at the sight.

'Rats!'

One of the chefs alerted the rest, and the scene played out again, like in the beginning.

'Remy!'

His father cried out. All were about to advance on him, Remy, prepared, until Linguini stepped in just in time to save his buddy.

'Don't touch him!'

He declared to them. Then he turned his face.

'Thanks for coming back, Remy.'

He looked back at them and starts to explain.

'I know this sounds insane, but…well, the truth sounds insane sometimes! But that doesn't mean it's not the truth…'

They all exchanged glances with each other.

'And the truth is…I have no talent at all.'

He declared.

'But this rat…'

He bent down to pick up Remy by his hand and showed it to them.

'He's the one behind these recipes! He's the cook! The _real_ cook! He's been hiding under my toque.'

Linguini took off his toque and places Remy on top of his head.

'He's been controlling my actions.'

Remy showed that very example.

'He's the reason I can cook the food that's exciting everyone! The reason Ego is outside that door! You've been giving me credit for his gift…I know it's a hard thing to believe, but, hey, you believed I could cook, right?'

He gave a chuckle while they were all completely shocked and confused at him.

'Look, this works. It's crazy, but it works. We can be the greatest restaurant in Paris, and this rat, Remy, brilliant rat could lead us there!'

Linguini and Remy looked at each other before turning attention to the group of killing infesters.

'What do you say? You with me?'

Horst first went over to Linguini, giving out his apron though, as he went through the backdoor, signifying of never coming back, the rest soon followed suit, and went their way. All except of Colette.

She, at first didn't. She walked over to him, readying to slap him, with her tears building up. As she held her hand, Linguini was prepared for it as he readies himself, closing his eyes shut. She sniffled, she couldn't do it and just as Linguini was about to reach out his hand for her, she just pushed him away and drove her motorcycle, away from the restaurant.

* * *

And there, I'll stop here because it's getting late and here are the two chappies anyway! Did them few hours straight. Until then!


	8. Finale

I joined back in, waltzing as if nothing happened, and looked at Linguini, smiling away.

'Don't worry, Colette will be back sooner than you think…let's get to work now, shall we?'

'But…'

Linguini was looking rather unhappy as he walked to the one of the double doors' circular mirror, and he left Remy on a nearby table, taking off his toque as he walked to his office room.

'Well…I hate to say this, but…this is their character anyway…'

'What do you mean?'

Remy looked at me.

'…it's nothing…'

_Now I feel like I'm regretting it…_

I held my tears from flowing from my eyes. Then, when I looked down, I noticed Remy's dad there.

'Dad…'

Remy went down to him.

'Dad…I don't know what to say…'

'I was wrong about your friend and about you…'

Remy's dad words trailed off when he looked at me. I just looked at what's in front of me and somehow concentrated on particular word.

_Ne-zu-mi…_

As soon as my form changed, he gasped loudly.

* * *

'So…'

I turned my body facing at him.

'I'm _very_ sorry that I didn't tell you this, but…'

'You're a _human_?'

He was surprised, but doesn't look shocked at all, as if expecting it.

'Dad, I…'

'Remy, please. It's okay…no matter what happens…'

I locked eyes with Remy's dad.

'But…that means…where's _she_ then?'

I raised my eyebrows.

_She? Did I switch places with somebody?_

'Well…I…don't know…about that…'

He sighed.

'Just maybe…she wished upon a star…just like before…'

_Just like…before?_

'Well…I pray that she's safe.'

He chuckled a little.

'Yeah…'

'Well…'

We both turned to Remy, who is looking over at his dad.

'…I don't want you to think I'm choosing this over family…I can't choose between two halves of myself–'

His dad cut him off.

'I'm not talking about cooking. I'm talking about _guts_. This really means that much to you?'

After a short while, Remy nodded. Then, he started to whistle with his two hands on his mouth, with the army of rats gathering around him.

'We're not cooks, but we are family, her included.'

He looked at me for a short while before looking back at Remy.

'You tell us what to do, and we'll get _it_ done.'

_Uh oh, this part._

I quickly changed back to my human form as soon as the door opened, revealing the health inspector himself. His face was looking very shocked when he saw many rats before him. Then Remy saw a poster nearby of his face, confirming of his identity. Just as soon he was about to scoot away, I flung the doors open and managed to nab him by grabbing his jacket collar, rendering his escape.

'Oh well…easy job.'

* * *

_Teh puffiness!_

I suppressed a squeal when they _washed their hands_, but let out a smile. Then Remy started giving out orders as soon as they were done.

'Go, Remy!'

I muttered to myself. As soon as they got to their stations, Linguini, took a peek from the blind and was shocked and surprised at the kitchen, and stepped out of the office. I just stood somewhere idly while they were doing their thing. I then spotted Linguini and just waved casually at him, giving off a slight smile at that. Remy also then spotted Linguini.

'We need an extra pair of hands.'

'I'll say.'

I muttered to myself.

* * *

Linguini gave me an extra pair of rollers as we got to our work _fast_. After a bit of commanding here and there by Remy himself, Colette started to emerge, but she saw rats all around her, and she was almost close to vomiting as she held her mouth, attempting to go out once again, but Linguini's voice stopped her to, as he ran and gave her a hug.

'Colette wait! Colette! You came back…Colette–'

_Aw, sheer romance…_

'Don't say a word. If I think about it, I might change my mind…'

Colette cut him off and noticed me.

'Curio! Aren't those _rats_ bothering you? What are you still doing here for? _You_ despised rats!'

She looked like she was about to burst out on me but kept calm at the same time.

_That's completely new to me…_

I was surprised at that but I decided to tell her the truth anyway.

'Sorry, but I'm not the _Curio_ you once knew.'

She was much more surprised than me.

'T-then…who _are_ you?'

'Sorry, I know I may have much to apologise for. First off, your feelings. Secondly, your sisterly-bond thing, I don't even know about. I'm really…sorry that I cheated your feelings. No hard feelings?'

I was already looking down my rollers, preparing for, maybe a slap on my cheek, just like what happened to Linguini, but it didn't come. Instead, after a while, I slowly tilted my head up, just to see Colette, looking at me as if she understands. She started looking at her side.

'It's…a funny thing though…she actually wished…that she could just…_disappear_…'

_Disappear…_

I repeated the word in my head.

_Maybe, just maybe…the rat had something to do with it too…_

I started to think deeper but shoved the thought away and focused on what I should do right now.

'Anyway…'

She then looked at Linguini.

'Just tell me what the rat wants to _cook_.'

'Ratatouille? It's a peasant dish. Are you sure you want to serve this to Ego?'

Remy thought about it for a while and nodded, with a smile on his face. Linguini touched her shoulder, also agreeing to it as they both looked at me, smiling away.

'Let's do it.'

* * *

(Skipping ahead a little, if you don't mind…)

* * *

The Ratatouille dish was completed, and Linguini held one of the dish while I held the other. We nodded at each other and prepared to serve Ego and Skinner, which Linguini's doing that anyway. Ego then started writing out something on his notepad that was beside him. For once, I felt pity on him. He took a bite of Ratatouille, and soon he recalled his moments when he was a kid, his mother prepared a dish for him and he ate it.

He, no sooner, dropped his pen onto the floor, not bothering to pick it up for him as it laid there by itself. He was stunned for a moment there, smiled, and quickly ate more of the Ratatouille as it filled his joy.

Unfortunately, I noticed that Skinner was making a run to the kitchen.

_Heh, poor chap…_

I let out a soft chuckle.

_He will get the same treatment as _him_…_

* * *

'I can't remember the last time I asked a waiter to give my compliments to the chef. And I wonder who this very _chef _may be. I'm sorry I was…harsh on you earlier, my dear Curio.'

He apologised to me but I shook my head.

'It's okay, it's only natural.'

'You're as soft, as _they_ say…'

He chuckled a little.

'And how may I have the honour to meet _this_ chef?'

'Ah…a-about that…'

_Great! This is supposed to be Colette's line, or almost something like that, but what now?!_

I cleared my throat, readying to rewrite a slight bit of some of the characters.

'I'm afraid you will have to wait until all the customers have gone, _monsieur_.'

He then grimaced.

'So be it.'

* * *

He patiently waited…and waited…and waited…after discussing about Remy with the two of them, they reluctantly agreed to it, letting Linguini represent him. He hid him under a toque, and the three of us prepared to present ourselves to Ego. When we were closer to him, Linguini took out the toque, revealing Remy under it. He looked surprised but thought it was a joke, smiling at us, but our faces doesn't.

As Linguini started to explain his experience, and a little about me, his smile, disappeared.

* * *

(Sorry, skipping parts here, don't mind me.)

* * *

_Now, I've just received news of something and I might be able to get it._

I'm now standing under the Eiffel Tower directly as I took the view one last time, with a Mozzarella Cheese in hand. I took a bite, already bidding my goodbyes to the ones I've met. I let tear come out of my eye and smiled a little.

'Toast…to Paris!'

* * *

'Hey, wake up!'

I softly groaned, and slowly opened my eyes. But what I've met wasn't what I was about to expect. The hospital, but it was somehow different, and felt definitely familiar but couldn't recall from the top of my head. The guy smiled at me and sighed with relief.

'Good, you're awake. I was wondering when you're going to wake up. Are you okay now?'

His face was now filled with concern.

'What…?'

I let out a soft voice.

'You got into an accident, and your head was hurt pretty badly at that.'

My eyes widened as I touched the bandage on my head.

'WHAT?!'

* * *

And teh cliffy! Yup, I'll be starting a sequel based on a certain otome game (hinthint:3) but that will take a while because I will be busy at my school stuff currently, and I'm always playing online games and all, ignoring this stuff. :P Forgive me for updating so late! So sorry! I'll try not to let it happen again! Anyway, I hoped you liked it! Until then!


End file.
